Once Upon Another Time
by LenaDestler
Summary: Erik and all of Storybooke are freed from the curse. Erik had lost Christine back in the Enchanted Forest due to her death in Love Never Dies. The question is: Is Christine really dead? In the town of Sleepy Hollow a young officer named, Buffy Summers, is partners with Abbey Mills. Buffy lives in Sunnydale with her sister Dawn and the rest of the gang. But who is Buffy really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Curse is Broken

Erik POV

I had been by Emma's side when it happened. It was like a wave crashing into my mind. I remembered everything. Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, and Gustave. How Christine was killed. She was gone. I looked at Emma and Henry. I had to find my son.

"Emma, I have to go."

"What do you mean, Erik?" Emma looked at me with her sad hazel eyes as she moved a stray blonde lock behind her ear.

"I need to find my son, Gustave."

"And how do you expect to do that?" I turned around to see Regina with her arms crossed.

"I don't know how, but I will. I promised-," she raised her hand as if to stop my words.

"Who? Christine? She's dead and long gone. And on top of that she betrayed you. Why care about her brat?"

"Because, dear sister, he is my son!"

Emma and Henry's jaws dropped as Emma added, "Sister?"

"Yes. Regina is my sister. She never approved of my angel just like Mother," I turned back to Regina," Goodbye!" I then sprinted out of the hospital and down the street until I reached the main road.

"Gustave!" I called repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity.

"Papa!" I looked across the street to see a brown haired and blue eyed boy.

"Gustave!" I ran across the street and met my son in the middle. I embraced him, never wanting to let go.

Then a menacing purple cloud of smoke and lightning began making its way towards us. I covered myself and Gustave with my cloak. I felt a strong wind blowing at my form as I held my son close to my chest. The wind blew for several minutes and then ceased.

"Erik!" I looked up to see Snow White and Charming rushing towards us.

"Snow! David! Are you two alright?" I asked while I lifted Gustave up into my arms.

"Yeah, but what the hell was that?" Snow asked breathlessly.

"Magic. Someone's brought magic back to Storybrooke," I replied and placed a kiss onto Gustave's forehead.

"Was it Regina?" David questioned.

"No that's too powerful of a spell for her to even attempt. Although, I know who did do it."

"Who?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Rumplestiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Horseman Rises

(in sleepy hollow)

Buffy POV

"Look Abby, I know its hard to cope with Corbin's death, but it probably wasn't caused by a headless horseman." I explained as I walked down the hall with my partner, Abby Mills. Then my cellphone buzzed from inside of my red leather jacket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hey Dawnie. What's up?"

"Hey, Buffy. I was wondering if I could go to the Magic Box after school to help with some research. Everyone is gonna be there."

"Sure, but what research? What happened Dawnie?"

"Well there's a demon that rose last night. A headless horseman guy," I stopped walking and hung up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"We need to talk in private," I then pulled her into Corbin's office. It seemed so wrong not having him in there.

"What is it?"

"The man you saw is real, Abby. And son is the demon you saw in the woods as a kid. Here," I pulled out an old leather bound that was entitled "Vampire Slayers" from the secret drawer in Corbin's desk.

"What is that?" Abby's eyes widened at the very sight of the book.

"A book about my history. I'm a slayer. A slayer kills demons and usually vampires in order to protect the world from the forces of darkness. I possess every last power in that book. Just read up."

An hour later Abby was finished. She looked up at me in confusion.

"I thought you said he wasn't real?"

"I thought he wasn't. Dawnie called and told me. He shouldn't be real. I thought after finding out you deserved to know the truth."

"Why me?"

"Because it seems to me you may be connected to all of this and-," the door to the office opened and Captain Irving popped his head in.

"You two have an assignment."

"And that would be?" I inquired.

"Our neighboring town, Storybooke, hasn't answered any of our calls for assistance from their department. Go change and then head over there. You need to look like you spent a night in the office. Speak to the Sheriff and make sure things are okay."

"Yes sir." Abby added and we both left the station.

(at my house)

I changed into a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. I put on a pair of stylish black combat boots. Then I slipped on my black leather jacket and let my once red brown curls that were now black flow free. I looked in the mirror with my bright blue eyes and sighed. Life was exhausting.

I opened my weapons trunk and took out my black leather messenger bag. I put on my sword belt on and placed my gun into the holster. I put my walkie talkie on my belt as well as my electric tazor. I then took out holywater bottles, a pop-up crossbow, knives, wooden crosses, and several stakes including and put them all in my bag. I threw the strap across my body and then put on the silver cross Angel had given me all those years ago. I then put my IPod in my bag as well.

I walked down the stair to see Abby wearing practically the same outfit. She had on a gray t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, a brown leather jacket, and brown combat boots.

"I just love how we match, Abby," I teased. She smiled as she always did when I said or did something amusing. I was the only one who could ever do that besides Corbin.

"Same here, Buff. I'll drive and we gotta hurry. It's getting late."

(in the SUV)

"So you've died before?" Abby asked while focusing on driving.

"Twice to be exact." I had explained to her my whole life as a slayer in less than twenty minutes, which was pretty impressive.

"That sounds terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Its what I was born to do. Fight for the greater good. One dies another is called upon. Its complicated."

"I think its kinda unfair. You don't get a normal life and it seems like you've tried several times."

That's when we saw the sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Or a possible death by headless horseman. Either way works.


End file.
